


Странное утро. Странный день

by lisjandra



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...- Доброе утро, солнышко, - ласково сказал Дживас, одетый в одни трусы. Он счастливо улыбался и держал на вытянутых руках поднос.<br/> - Доброе, - медленно ответил Мелло..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странное утро. Странный день

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф, ООС, любофф :D  
> Приятного прочтения :)

Михаэлю снился бредовый сон. Ему снилось, будто бы они с Дживасом покоряют тропический лес, рассекая воздух на лианах и бегая от змей.  
Михаэлю снился бредовый сон.  
И через этот сон стал пробиваться непонятный запах, никак не связанный с суровой зеленью леса.   
Мелло поморщился и жалобно простонал, начиная просыпаться. Приоткрыв сонные глаза, он увидел перед собой поднос. Нахмурившись, он полностью разлепил глаза и узрел картинку целиком: довольный Дживас тыкал перед его лицом подносом, на котором находилось что-то, что так непонятно пахло.  
Или это после сна ему так показалось…  
Потерев глаза, Мелло еще раз на все это посмотрел.  
\- Доброе утро, солнышко, - ласково сказал Дживас, одетый в одни трусы. Он счастливо улыбался и держал на вытянутых руках поднос.  
\- Доброе, - медленно ответил Мелло.  
Мэтт, конечно, бывал и раньше заботливым и нежным и все в таком духе, но это уже перебор.  
Мэтт, готовящий завтрак?  
Мелло горестно вздохнул и откинулся на подушки.  
\- Мэтт, ты зачем мне завтрак в постель припер? Я тебе девка, что ли? – хриплым ото сна голосом поинтересовался Мелло, взбивая свою подушку и угрюмо на нее укладываясь.  
\- Мелл, это же наше первое утро. Совместное, - мягко намекнул рыжий, по-доброму глядя на блондина. – Я приятно тебе сделать хотел, вот и…  
\- Да, уже сделал. Болит все, - недовольно проворчал Мелло, ложась на бок.  
Мэтт поставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку и сам забрался на кровать, обхватывая Михаэля за плечи и разворачивая на спину. Нависнув над недовольным блондином, он тихонько начал говорить.  
\- Михаэль, ты такой красивый, - теребя светлые прядки, сказал он.  
\- Дживас, ты всегда такой идиот после секса? – хмуро спросил Мелло.   
Все эти нежности, по его мнению, были лишними.  
\- Нет, конечно. Только с тобой, - мягко улыбаясь, ответил он.  
Мелло хмыкнул.  
\- Так у нас же только вчера первый раз…  
\- Вот именно, - улыбнувшись, Мэтт для удобства перекинул ногу через блондина и уселся на его бедра и наклонился лицом к блондину так, что они почти соприкасались носами.  
Мелло сильнее вжался головой в подушку, стараясь увеличить между ними расстояние.  
\- Дживас, я тебя таким еще не видел. Ты ведешь себя, как…  
\- Мелло, я наконец-то могу в открытую вести себя как влюбленный кретин, - перебивая блондина, высказался Мэтт и добавил. – А тебе придется это терпеть, - и лучезарно улыбнулся.  
Михаэль ничего не ответил. Мэтт бросается такими заявлениями…   
Он в ответ таких слов сказать не может – смелости не хватит.  
\- Ну, ладно, что ты там приготовил? - немного оттаяв, спросил Мелло.   
Мэтт еще больше заулыбался.  
\- Вот, посмотри, - Мэтт слез с блондина и притащил ему поднос. Мелло сел в постели, поставив подушку вертикально и спиной опираясь на нее.   
Взяв поднос в руки и глядя на выжидающего его вердикта Дживаса, Мелло неуверенно взглянул на его старания. На тарелке было нечто политое соусом и, наверное, должно было бы именоваться яичницей, да не одной. Мелло задумчиво поковырял вилкой, смахивая соус, чтобы полностью осмотреть то, что ему предстоит съесть. Выковыряв из «яичницы» еще и поджаренный бекон, Мелло наколол его на вилку и задумчиво поднес ко рту. Потом быстро глянул на Мэтта – тот явно нервничал, но старался виду не подавать, что плохо у него получалось, и ждал, когда Мелло опробует его шедевр.  
Вообще, если они не заказывали фастфуд, то из них двоих готовил только отчаянный Кель.  
Вздохнув, Мелло решил, что так и быть, нежные чувства Дживаса не растопчет.  
Эта ночь сделала его слишком сентиментальным…  
Попробовав еду, Мелло понял, что это она в принципе съедобна и даже относительно вкусная, несмотря на вид и подозрительный запах.  
\- Ну что, тебе нравится? – светясь радостью, поинтересовался Мэтт.  
\- Да, - пережевывая, ответил блондин.  
Мэтт еще немного понаблюдал за завтракающим блондином, а потом выхватил у него из рук тарелку и убрал ее на тумбочку, не обращая внимания на возмущенный оклик Михаэля. Потом отобрал у него поднос, который стоял на коленях Мелло и убрал туда же.  
\- Мэтт…  
Но Дживас ничего не дал ему сказать. Он запрыгнул на постель и, придвинувшись к Мелло, обхватил его за талию и поцеловал.  
\- Мэтт! – вырываясь на несколько секунд, между поцелуев верещал блондин. – Я же даже не умывался и…  
\- Да мне все равно, - хмыкнул рыжий, улаживая рвущегося парня на спину и накрывая его тело собой.  
\- А как же мой завтрак? Я есть хочу, - Мелло протестующе уперся руками в грудь нависшего над ним парня и нахмурился.  
\- Потом поешь, Мелл, - тихо ответил Мэтт и снова потянулся за поцелуем, ломая сопротивление.  
\- Но…  
\- Потом, - тихо выдохнул рыжий, прокладывая цепочку нежных и коротких поцелуев от щек парня к шее…

*** 

Мелло завозился в постели, просыпаясь. Голова была тяжелой, потому что он проспал еще лишних, как минимум, два часа. Открывать глаза не хотелось, потому что день и так был потерян. Может, стоит весь день проваляться, устроив себе законный выходной, которого он лишается уже уйму времени? Тихонько простонав, он перевернулся на другой бок, и натянул на себя одеяло повыше.  
\- Ты уже проснулся, Мелл? – Мэтт обнял его со спины и, убрав мешающие пряди волос от ушка, зашептал в него. От этого тихого шепота, Мелло резко разлепил глаза.  
\- Из-за тебя я сегодня недееспособен, - разворачиваясь лицом к рыжему, обвиняющее заявил Мелло.  
Мэтт самодовольно хмыкнул.  
\- Отдохнешь хоть, - нежно поглаживая щеку блондина, ответил парень.  
Мелло промолчал.  
\- Из головы совсем вылетело, - опомнившись, Мэтт стукнул себя по лбу и, встав с постели, взял все тот же поднос и преподнес его блондину, который в недоумении скривил рот и присел на постели.  
\- Мэтт, опять что ли?  
\- Ну, это уже обед. Ты же толком так и не позавтракал, - невозмутимо ответил Дживас.  
\- Мэтт, тебе не кажется, что это слишком? – спросил блондин, кидая суровые взгляды то на поднос, то на друга.  
\- Заткнись и ешь.  
\- Да не нужно мне носить ни завтраки, ни обеды, ни ужины в постель, Дживас! – вспылил Кель. – Ну что ты как…  
\- Я просто позаботиться о тебе хотел…  
\- Давай оставим все, как было раньше, - успокаиваясь, выдохнул блондин.  
Мэтт замер.  
\- Я имею в виду, что чинишь и моешь посуду ты, готовлю я, а убираем в квартире по жребию, согласен? – Быстро добавил он. Мэтт расслабившись, опустил плечи.  
\- Хорошо, Мелл.  
\- Но готовлю только я. Не суйся вообще с готовкой на кухню, - предупреждающе вскинул бровь Мелло. – А то от тебя там за месяц не вымоешь ничего, - тихо бурча, добавил он.  
\- Хорошо, - согласно кивнул рыжий.  
\- И, кстати, еще одно, - Мелло выждал паузу. – Мэтт, не нужно вот этих слюнтяйский нежностей, хорошо? Просто все это… слишком, Мэтт…  
\- Но, Мелл, я же…  
\- Я знаю, что ты хотел мне сделать приятное, правда, - сказал он, покраснев, но невозмутимо продолжил. – Но это уже чересчур.  
Мэтт тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.   
Пусть Мелло считает, что он с ним согласился и будет его слушаться. Но теперь, когда Дживас наконец-то может в открытую предъявить права уже на своего блондина, ему похер – слюняво или нет.  
\- Хорошо, Мелл.  
\- И все, таких бабских разговоров больше не заводим, - сказал, как отрезал, Кель.  
\- Ладно, - беззаботно согласился Дживас.  
Мелло несколько секунд за ним внимательно понаблюдал, потом расслабился.  
\- Ну и где же мой обед?


End file.
